


New author!

by That_0ne_random_soul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_0ne_random_soul/pseuds/That_0ne_random_soul
Summary: Hey, so I'm not really into the fandom, but I want to practice writing with the characters. So I stole Chrissy's account bc why not. So welcome to my awful writing!!!!!  Don't be afraid to comment on where I could have done better. Thx! Y'all!  ~Kota





	New author!

Hey, so I'm not really into the fandom, but I want to practice writing with the characters. So I stole Chrissy's account bc why not. So welcome to my awful writing!!!!! Don't be afraid to comment on where I could have done better. Thx! Y'all! ~Kota


End file.
